Unavoidable Destiny
by Shadlez
Summary: Short drabble. A worded version of Naruto's inner angsting, as well as Sasuke's...
1. Naruto: Destiny

_**Disclaimer:** ... You'd have to be a bigger moron than Sasuke (because I realised that Sasuke's more of a moron than Naruto) to think I own these characters. _  
**Notes:** Wah! ... This piece is a short oneshot that is... depressing to say the least. Playing around with what Naruto might be feeling, yet again. XD I love him, but I still love describing the pain that he might be feeling.  
**Thanks to all that have commented and etc...!** I don't know how to use this whole ffnet website so bear with me if I seem to ignore people or do seemingly rude things.. I don't mean it kay, just that I probably didn't know how to reply you... .-.;  
Ohohoho... on to teh Angsting Pain... oo

**- Unavoidable Destiny - **

I didn't want you to walk this path, but you still walked down that spiral of darkness with out a backward glance.

I didn't want to follow you through the shards of lost happiness, but still I found myself running after you with out a second thought.

I watched as you surrender yourself into that seductive molasses of ink, wishing with all my being that I could reach out and pull you out. Or just so you could turn around and look at me. I stood by helplessly as you kept walking into the lightless future with out giving me a second chance to speak.

Both of us were so different, I was sunshine while you were the moonlit shadows. I suppose, if you looked at it that way, I would forever chase you as you would me. Destined to be eternal rivals. But I never did have much faith in fixed shit.

There are so many things a person could want and never have. I wanted us to be just friends, for you to just nod in my way once. I wanted us to grin at each other and perhaps even share a dream together. I wanted you to be the brother I could have had.

Almost.

But I had watched in disbelief as those dreams slipped through my tightly grasping fingers like ghostly mirages.

Neither of us wanted much of anything to happen the way they did. We didn't want for many things to unfold the way things were, but they still did despite our outraged cries.

But bastard, you know I never did have much time for trivial things like fate and destiny. Watch closely, because I've never been good at giving up.

Watch, as I twist our roads into one straight path clear of all the predetermined threads.

Watch, as I defy Destiny.


	2. Sasuke: Crimson Dream

**_Disclaimer:_** Nope. Not Sha's. I thought it was obvious since this is a fanfic! Oo  
**_Notes:_** The... Sasuke version.8D**  
**

**- ****Crimson Dream -  
**

Darkness.

It is total, it is absolute.

This inky dream, I can not wake from it, because I won't wake from it. This blood coloured ink pervades all my existence, smothering, choking, forever binding me.

That is why I must turn around and never look back.

Looking back, I suppose it would be like staring at the sun. Even if I closed my eyes, blindfold myself I would still see it. Those invasive, relentless tendrils of light that gets through the crimson mist regardless of how hard I try to squeeze my eyes shut.

I could have chosen to lift my face to the sun and laugh out loud but I turned to the silver moon in silence.

I could have let lurid nightmares dissipate in the splendour of the brand new day, but I turned my back and relived them night, by painful night.

Why did I choose this existence? Because I never chose in the first place. From that night of the blood soaked Moon, it was my destiny to fall into the still darkness that is my existence. From shadow to shadow, I live only with the flames of my hatred. A glacial flame that burns all in its icy flares, leaving none, sparing none. I alone, must grasp it at the coldest centre, and let it blaze away all but my lasting hatred.

There is no more light for me now. Don't seek me.

There is no redemption for the dancer of hatred's melody. Don't try to save me.

There isn't anything any more for me anymore, within this scarlet coloured shadow dream.

Nothing, but the song of the Crimson Moon.


End file.
